


Say It Back

by jensenacklesruinedmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesruinedmylife/pseuds/jensenacklesruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam may think he loves Dean, but not the way Dean wants to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Back

**Author's Note:**

> Short unrequited wincest. I got inspired one day and this happened. It's not happy (but when is wincest ever happy?).

Dean loved Sam.

Every now and then, Dean would tell Sam he loved him. And every time, Sam would look him in the eyes, shake his head smiling, and say it back.

Usually, it comforted Dean to know that Sam loved him. But now, it hurt.

It hurt because he knew that Sam didn’t love him the way he loved Sam. Sam didn’t love him with the consuming, erotic, sacrificial love that made Dean want to hold him at night and wake him with a kiss in the morning.

It was wrong. It was more than wrong; there was a word for love like that, and it made Dean sick just to think about it. He said nothing. He kept his urges in check, and kept telling Sam he loved him, like nothing had changed.

And Sam never failed to say it back:   
“I love you, too, Dean.”

No you don’t, Dean would think. Not the way I want you to; not the way I need you to.

You don’t leave people when you love them that way.

Sam didn’t love Dean. Sam had left Dean. Sam left Dean for Stanford. Sam loved college, and law school, and girls.

But Dean loved Sam. And he would always love Sam. He could live if Sam didn’t love him back, as long as Sam was safe. As long as Sam still saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

That’s all Dean truly needed. Because Dean was a grunt, born to run and fight and die, beaten and bloody and goin’ down swingin’.

Because Dean was gonna die with a gun in his hand, and Sam in his heart.


End file.
